Drosophila is one of the outstanding models for studies of animal genetics, development, and regulation. As a genetic model, it has been characterized more fully than any other metazoan. At the same time, because of evolutionary conservation, Drosophila has turned out to be an important model for fundamental studies of medical, agricultural, and biotechnological interest. Thus, it appears that greater than 60 percent of human disease genes have Drosphila homologs. The completed Drosophila genome sequence, ongoing EST projects, and the increasing application of high-throughput genomics techniques by fly workers are paving the way for a comprehensive functional genomics of Drosophila. To reach this goal, the community requires ready, economical access to quality assured genomics materials, and the current lack of such access is widely perceived as a serious roadblock. To address this need, we propose to create a Drosophila Genomics Resources Center (DGRC), hosted and operated by the Center for Genomics and Bioinformatics (CGB), Indiana University, Bloomington. The DGRC will consist of an Advisory Board and a Facility. The DGRC Advisory Board - composed of genomics experts and community representatives - will act as the Drosophila research community's agent, assessing needs and strategies and overseeing the operations of the DGRC Facility. The DGRC Facility will be located within the CGB. Its purpose will be to make research materials for genomics more accessible to the Drosophila research community. Specifically, the DGRC Facility will: (1) Produce and distribute DNA microarray slides for gene expression analyses. (2) Collect and distribute other reagents and materials essential for Drosophila genomics research, including large clone sets, common transformation vectors, and cell lines. (3) Facilitate the collection and analysis of array expression data and promote the incorporation of results into the Gene Expression Omnibus (NCBI) and Flybase. (4) Test new and alternative genomics technologies as an aid to Advisory Board strategy decisions.